


A Warm Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Warm Welcome

**Title:** A Warm Welcome  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Warnings:** Semi-graphic sex.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #95: Hot Chocolate/Cocoa  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** There are better ways to warm up.

  
~

A Warm Welcome

~

While Quidditch wasn’t his thing, Neville couldn’t say the same for his Quidditch _player_. Deep-throating the prick in his mouth, Neville smiled when he was rewarded with a strangled moan. Any moment now--

The thrusting grew frenzied, and seconds later, Neville was swallowing hot spunk. Pulling off, he looked up, licking his lips.

“Come here.”

Neville was hauled upright and snogged ferociously as a hand stroked him to completion. Neville gasped and came.

“Quite the welcome home after a cold match,” Blaise whispered once they’d caught their breath.

Neville grinned. “I figured it’d warm you up better than hot chocolate.”

~


End file.
